


Sparks

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: A collection of b99 inspired and original  poetry





	1. Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> After being inspired by a movie I saw last night, I decided I really wanted to have a go at writing poetry – and I thought that starting off with a b99 inspired poem might be a good place to start! This one is specifically supposed to be about Johnny and Dora

The first sparks cascade in tense air. And then fade.

She waves them away with a flick of her wrist, concealing her desperation and desire. 

Her mask stays on. 

He pushes everything down.

They’re safe.

Behind a barrier, they play act.

Until it starts to crack.

Until shared looks and concealed compliments carry through the air.

Until he dives towards her, until she dives towards him, until they melt together, until their stomachs flip, until— 

They return to reality. 

Solid ground buzzes underneath them. 

An invisible force draws them towards each other, towards laughter and warmth and friendship love and so much more. 

The sparks return and this time they won’t fade away.


	2. 800 Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about peraltiago’s season 5 reunion

800 miles

Their hearts yearning across the distance

Pulsing, churning for the familiar beats, the rhythm of their old lives

600 miles

The ties that bound them too long ago, pulling, pulling as his leg shakes with anticipation, as she runs her hand along her arm, slow and steady 

400 miles

They craft fantasies and memories in their minds, a perfect reunion so close

200 miles

An unbearable expanse that shrinks and contracts too too slowly 

0 miles 

Their worlds are whole again


	3. The Thread

A crowded room, bodies push together without care   
A thousand stories loosely strung together On a long line of invisible thread 

The music a machine, pumping through the floor, through the ceiling, through the thick air they breathe in short, sharp breaths.   
As they jump to the sky, through soft clouds and glittering stars, far apart in an inky sky   
In a millisecond, two flickering eyes connect  
Sharply the needle flies up, they’re tugged together 

And then with more glances in a new direction, the thread falls apart again  
The letters thrown back onto separate pages in messy splatters of ink   
That book closes and a million more new stories begin  
All ending just as quickly as they started


End file.
